User talk:Nero210/Archive
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Nero210! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User talk:70.176.184.44 page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 20:14, 2009 October 19 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. One item of note Just to clear up something. I don't really care what year an episode happens in. In my opinion it just isn't that important. The reason I brought it up, however, is that whenever there are major changes made to memory alpha I think they should be discussed with the community beforehand. Just to make sure everyone is on the same page and understands why such a major change is being made. — Morder (talk) 22:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Removing text If you remove information from an article, it is strongly recommended - particularly when the information removed is of significant length - that it be posted to the talk page of the article with an explanation as to why it was removed. As it stands, anyone coming across your large-scale removal of text from will not be able to find a reason as to why those changes were made, and why it was felt that information no longer belonged on the page when it seems perfectly relevant. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 07:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC)